Ingredient feeders are well known in the art for use in various food processing applications in order to introduce one or more ingredients into a flowable base product. For example, ingredient feeders may be used to mix ingredients such as fruits, nuts, candies, or the like into base products such as ice cream, peanut butter, cake batter, pancake batter and the like. Typically, ingredient feeders are incorporated within the overall structure of a food processing apparatus, for example, a soft ice cream extruder apparatus. This makes such machines overly complex and complicated for maintenance, repair and changing of ingredients, as well as the cleaning of the interior ingredient feeder.
There remains a need for an ice cream and topping mixing attachment (ingredient feeder) that is disposable and has a detachable prefilled topping chamber containing topping ingredients therein for being detachably connected to a soft ice cream extruder.